


Undivided attention

by RocioWrites



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his eyes fall on Rin’s face, he sees clearly every feeling written there because Rin is as subtle as a ten foot tall dinosaur. He has the same expression he had when facing Aito. <em>Rin is jealous</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undivided attention

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-s01. This was written before Eternal summer started to air - and jsyk I still haven't watched it yet, so please if you decide to comment, make it with 0 spoilers.

Written for the [marukaprompts blog](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/). Fill for [this prompt](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/62569388433/rin-gets-jealous-because-aiichirou-is-spending-time) and [this other one](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/63033102122/because-nagisa-refers-to-nitori-as-ai-chan-it-makes).

*

The first time Nitori tells him he can’t go jogging with him, Rin brushes it off because, really, it’s not like he wants to force the kid to exercise with him. Besides, Nitori apologizes profusely, excusing himself in a way that’s atrociously polite, mentioning again and again that this other thing he has to do is very important and can’t be postponed.

It’s okay with Rin,  _seriously_.

*

The second time it happens, Rin feels every alarm in his body going off, every fiber of his being screaming at him. Nitori looks too apologetic and guilty to make Rin upset enough to admit it out loud. But it certainly leaves him with a knot in the pit of his stomach and a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

He runs as stiff as a board and can’t do more than grunt at every living thing close enough to hear.  _He isn’t upset about it_. Or at least, that’s what he wants to believe.

And it’s driving him nuts. Why? Why is it so damn annoying to not spend all his time with Nitori?

He feels lonely running without a body beside him. And it’s even worse when he thinks of asking someone else to run with him then. Because it’s not just  _anybody_  he misses while running. And he grunts some more, flashing sharp teeth at anyone who passes by.

It boils his blood and makes him kind of sick to the stomach. He hates the idea of having to actually tell Ai he wants to jog with him and  _him alone_  and damn, that’s too embarrassing. He maybe can drop a hint or two and make the kid leave whatever the fuck he’s doing these days.

Also, what the fuck is he doing anyway? Since when does Nitori have other friends to hang out with?

And that’s even worse to think about.

*

Rin spends the next two days training after hours  _only_  in their room. Nitori looks worried and asks countless times if his legs hurt or if there’s something wrong. Rin replies something different every time. “ _Yes, my legs hurt a bit.” “I am too tired to run.” “There are too many people outside, it’s bothersome_.” Nitori accepts every silly excuse and nods obediently at him. It makes Rin feel like an asshole.

Either way, they stay in their room and Nitori sometimes joins in doing push-up or other exercises. He doesn’t go anywhere, however.

He decides it’s useless to do this.

Third day rolls around and they go jogging.

*

A week after everything goes back to their usual and normal routine, Nitori ditches him again because  _I can’t postpone this senpai, I am so sorry!_

Rin puts his headphones on and fumbles with his iPod trying to find some song that fits his mood. He doesn’t and after almost crashing into a wall, he settles for whatever it is playing.

He thinks to himself that this is the last time Nitori pulls this kind of crap on him. Is the kid simply skipping jogs? Because he always waits for Rin to go out before actually going to attend whatever it is he can’t postpone. He definitely is skipping jogs, what else could it be if not that?

And it hurts a bit because Rin has been trying really hard to come off as friendly and more reachable than when they first met and Nitori -  _Ai_  - going out of his way just to avoid something instead of plain telling him is discouraging.

He sighs, tired and suddenly drained, like all the energy has left his body. He decides to go back, even if it’s early.

But then something catches his eye. He stops mid-step, startled at the sight. Is that…? He blinks and then rubs his eyes to make sure he’s not just seeing things. It turns out that he isn’t, that’s real. Nitori is happily walking along with this… this…  _guy_. Rin doesn’t recognize him and by the looks of it, the guy is older than any highschooler. Maybe mid-twenties? He’s probably a bit taller than himself, black hair and crystal blue eyes, perfect smile with dimples and all. Damn, the guy is kinda hot.

Nitori smiles at him and keeps talking, it seems like he’s telling some funny story because the guy starts laughing and they look at each other so sweetly it makes Rin want to throw up.

They keep walking, unpreoccupied and unaware of Rin’s murderous glare. He looks around but no one seems to care that his Ai is walking out of campus with some older guy and that’s not fucking alright!

He rewinds on that last thought,  _his Ai_? Since when does he think of Ai as _his_? Something in the easy way he let it slip through his mind tells him it’s not the first time he has referred to Ai like that. But seriously, the other two keep walking and he has more important things to be worrying about right now so he pushes this to think it over some other time and hurries up behind them.

It’s shameful but he doesn’t care, he follows them all the same. His heart beats too fast and he sees red when the guy grabs Nitori by the arm making the boy stop in his track. They are serious for a few minutes and the guy’s talking to him.

No, this isn’t happening. Is this what Ai has been doing all these times? Going out with an older guy? Is this why Ai ditched him? For another man?

 _He’s probably taking advantage of Ai’s innocent personality_. Oh Rin is gonna kill the bastard if he as much as laid a finger on his Ai.

They’re done talking and for a moment it looks like Nitori is going to hug the guy but then he doesn’t. The smile they share is obscenely tender and renders Rin speechless, he’s never seen that smile from Nitori - much less directed at himself.

It actually hurts.

He follows them into a bookstore, he’s pretty sure they haven’t noticed him yet so he risks it going inside too. The place is big enough to be hidden out of sight while still watching them up close.

This is how detectives must feel like, except for the part where Rin is slowly dying of jealousy and would easily murder this guy if only to get him away from Ai. He vaguely remembers that’s kind of illegal so he just spies them from down the aisle - which is creepy as hell if he truly thinks about it but at least it’s legal, right?

The guy picks a highlighter and a few pens, Nitori on the other hand takes a new notebook, probably for his dairy. The guy makes fun of Nitori somehow, he sees the glow in the eyes and the easy smile, Nitori gets back at him apparently and they both end up laughing discreetly while waiting to pay for the items.

A hand comes to Nitori’s lower back, guiding him towards the exit and something inside Rin does the weirdest somersaults, twisting his guts uncomfortably. Jealousy stabs him right in the chest and all he does is hurry up out of the library to follow them. He feels as if at any moment Ai is going to turn around and see him, come running to him and they won’t ever speak about this again.

 _Ridiculous_.

It doesn’t happen.

Instead of that, they walk down the block until they arrive at an small café. It’s cozy and calm, Rin has been there a few times to get away from Mikoshiba and school. He vacantly thinks it’s a nice place for a date.

They sit and order immediately, Rin battles with himself for a moment before going inside too. He does everything in his power to look casual and not like he’s spying on his friend, sitting as far away as possible while still being able to watch them.

He’d pay any amount of money right now to hear what they’re saying, he sees Nitori speaking animatedly (like he always does, mind you) but there’s an inherent happiness in the way his eyes shine. The guy smiles patiently and loving and it’s almost as if he’s trying to kill Rin with how intimate they look.

The drinks are brought and when Ai goes to reach for his cup the guy takes the hand in between his. They smile like this is the happiest moment of their lives and Rin  _has_  to physically do something.

He’s not sure how his body reacts on its own accord but he’s standing up and walking right towards them, because fuck this shit, he can’t take it anymore. This has to end here, before Ai gets hurt. Before Rin can actually stop and think  _why_  he’s so fucking upset about the idea of Ai dating another guy -  _another person_.

"Ah," Nitori sees him coming. "Matsuoka-senpai!"

"Get your hands off of him." He hisses, low and dangerous, flashing his teeth threateningly without acknowledging Nitori’s greeting. The guy looks him up and down and arches an eyebrow at him, releasing Ai’s hand either way but the man doesn’t do anything else. "What do you think you’re doing?" He wasn’t really planning on actually making a scene but here he is, trying his hardest to get this guy away from his Ai.

"Excuse me?" And his attention goes back to Nitori. "Ai, do you know this kid?" He asks.

 _Ai_! For crying out loud, he has the balls to call him Ai in front of Rin! And that’s it, this guy needs to vanish from their lives. Now.

Nitori opens his mouth to answer but Rin talks first. “Of course he knows me. And you’re definitely not wanted here. Or did you miss the memo that  _Ai_  is a minor? Why don’t you go looking for a  _legal_  lay?”

Nitori flushes all the way to his ears and tries to mumble something neither of them understand. “S— senpai!” he finally manages to articulate.

The guy looks so amused it’s not funny, it makes him even more angry.

"Get lost." Rin insists and the smug smile the guy directs at Nitori turns Rin into a raging mess. "Get. Lost." He repeats, slamming his fists against the table to emphasize his words.

"Why?" The guy replies, obviously enjoying the moment. He has a teasing glint in his eyes and Nitori’s own eyes widen in realization. He is being teased about this.

"Aito!" Nitori complains. And why the fuck are they on a first name basis here?

Rin stands as tall as he can, smiling madly and pierces the guy with the most ferocious glare he can muster. "Ai already belongs to someone. So get fucking lost, man. No one wants you here." He enunciates every word slowly and calmly cold.

"Oh? He  _belongs_  to someone?” The guy says obnoxiously and Nitori blushes even harder, red as a tomato. They share a look and Nitori’s utter embarrassment is actually cute.

"Yes." Rin reassures him.

"Well, okay then." And he sounds so amused it’s irritating. "Here." He prompts Nitori to take a few bills as to pay for the coffees. "I guess I’ll get going now. Call you later, Ai. Bye." And he winks at the boy!

"Get lost." Rin mutters once more through gritted teeth.

Nitori buries his head in his hands, too much embarrassment in such a short period of time! Rin groans and sits on the vacant chair.

"Who the hell was that?"

And Nitori looks up instantly, offended almost. "What?" But before he can answer Nitori goes on. "Why would you do something like that?" There’s desperation in his tone.

"Huh?"

"Just. Why? I don’t get it."

_Why? Isn’t that obvious?_

"You were going out with an older guy, he shouldn’t even be looking at you! You’re a kid." He explains, exasperated now. "He was going to take advantage of you! You’re too naive, Nitori."

"Take advantage? I—- You just said I  _belong_  to someone!”

"I would say whatever it takes to get that creepy pervert away from you."

Nitori buries his head in his hands again and moans like in pain, which it makes Rin mad. He did all of this to protect the kid and now he’s the bad guy?! What the fuck?!

"I did it for you!" He blurts.

Nitori looks up and sighs. "Okay." But there’s only resignation behind the word.

*

"And now he’s mad at me and I don’t even know why!" Rin cries out while toweling his hair.

Haruka is expressionless as usual but there’s a glint in his eyes that lets him know he’s finding the whole story amusing. Makoto smiles sweetly at him and takes care of Haru’s tie while Rei says nothing.

"You don’t know why?" Nagisa mocks.

Joint practice is fun, except when they all get under his skin and behave like the little shits they truly are - especially Nagisa.

"What do you mean?" He replies quickly and Nagisa stifles a laugh.

"But, who was that man with Nitori-kun?" Rei asks, poking at Nagisa’s ribs as to stop him.

"I don’t know. We haven’t talked about that."

"But are you sure he’s mad? I mean, he seemed the same as always during practice…" Makoto trails off like he wants to explain what he means but is unable to find a polite way to convey it.

"He was behind you all the time, as always, fangirling all over you." Nagisa supplies and Rei looks completely offended at his wording.

Makoto laughs weakly because yes, that’s what he meant just not so… blunt. “Ah, yes.” He adds, looking at Rin apologetically.

"He may act like everything’s fine but he’s mad at me. He acts differently, I can tell." Rin clarifies and watches how his teammates look at him differently too because he always ends up hanging out with the Iwatobi swimmers. It’s only logical, they’re childhood friends and now things are fine between them.

He particularly watches Ai, who’s adjusting his school uniform near Mikoshiba (still in his speedo) and half-hearing the captain and Kou’s conversation. He can tell Ai is not really a part of the talk by the way the boy has this polite but fake expression on his face.

Haru makes a noncommittal sound and they look at him. Like hell Haru’s gonna give him a piece of advice on this. He may take it from Makoto though. Maybe.

"Are you and Nitori boyfriends now?" And Haru sounds so monotonically that Rin almost misses what he said. Makoto forms a soundless ‘O’ with his mouth like he hasn’t thought about the possibility that Nitori and hmself aren’t actually dating.

"Wh—what? No!" He squeaks before clearing his throat and trying again. "No, we’re not boyfriends. Not everyone is married like you and Makoto, okay?"

Makoto blushes and Haru nods. Nagisa, on the other hand, laughs uncontrollably and Rei blushes too with second hand embarrassment.  _What a dorks_ , Rin thinks.

"But you said to the guy that you and Nitori are together, right?"

"Haru-chan is right! You said that." Nagisa concludes.

"Well yeah." Rin finally notices he’s still drying himself and leaves the towel aside to try and tame his hair a bit. "It was one of those things you just say. I only wanted to make a point, you know, so that he would leave Nitori alone."

Haruka and Nagisa share a look full of understanding and complicity. That’s something Rin does not remember from when they were kids.

"I see." Rei says, nodding at Nagisa. Makoto tilts his head but says nothing.

"What?"

"And he asks why Ai-chan is mad at him." Nagisa mumbles in a low whisper but Rin hears it anyway.

"What?" He sounds really annoyed.

"You really know why Ai-chan is mad at you." The blond repeats, stepping closer and looking Rin right in the eye, strangely serious.

"Did you just call Nitori  _Ai-chan_?” He spits, eyes burning intensely.

"He did." Haru says, amused, and Nagisa nods happily.

Rin finds himself too upset about it to let it pass. ”Don’t call him that.”

"Why?" Nagisa stands in the tip of his toes, watching carefully and innocently into Rin’s red eyes.

He growls. "Just. Don’t."

"Oh." Nagisa purposefully inches closer to Haruka like he’s about to tell him a secret, half-lidded eyes watching him. "RinRin is  _that_  kind of man.”

"Un." It’s all Haru replies in an affirmative sound.

"What?"

"Kou-san is coming this way." Makoto warns. The  _Nitori and Mikoshiba too_  is implied. (Mikoshiba is dressed now, Rin thanks God for it.)

"Ready to go, guys?" She asks and Makoto nods.

Nagisa jumps past her and attaches himself to Nitori’s arm. “Ai-chan!” He calls.

Nitori’s cheeks turn pink right away. Mikoshiba and Kou look at each other, confused. Rei seems like he has finally noted where this is headed.

"Hi Nagisa-kun."

Rin frowns, annoyed by Nitori using Nagisa’s first name. But mostly, hating the blush Nagisa got out of him.

"Ai-chan, Ai-chan!" He keeps going on, the blush intensifying. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

"Are we doing something?" Makoto looks uncomfortable about this.

"We are now." Haru says. And no, shit, Haru is on this too.

Rin is convinced he mended the friendship so they could basically fuck up his life some more.

Kou isn’t sure what’s happening but she knows her brother is about to murder someone by the way he glares unrestrainedly at Nagisa.

"What do you say, Ai-chan?" He drawls and Nitori squirms, looking everywhere but at Nagisa. When his eyes fall on Rin’s face, he sees clearly every feeling written there because Rin is as subtle as a ten foot tall dinosaur. He has the same expression he had when facing Aito.  _Rin is jealous_.

"I— uh— I can’t. I’m sorry." He directs a meaningful look at Nagisa asking him to let go of his arm. The blond complies but doesn’t move back so they’re still too close for Nitori’s taste.

Rin hisses and Rei feels fear creeping out on him, should he be worried about Nagisa pushing his luck too far?

"Do you have a date with your boyfriend then?"

Rin and Nitori both gasp at the same time. Mikoshiba feels quite out of place but Kou seems to be on the same page as the rest - damn women and their amazing perceptiveness.

"I have homework to do." Nitori lies and it’s so painfully obvious that he cringes. However, he doesn’t try to come up with a better excuse.

"But Ai-chan…" Nagisa whines in a purr practically in Nitori’s ear and it sounds so dirty that Rin actually feels his cheeks heat up. Rei has the same reaction and Nitori is so flustered he simply steps away from him, a noticeable shiver running through his body.

"Oh." Mikoshiba whispers, bewildered and looking at Nagisa intently.

Kou falsely coughs because this suddenly has become really weird. Mikoshiba recovers himself quickly and directs his attention at Kou, smiling at her like he’s saying sorry.

"I should go. Too much homework." Nitori mumbles and bows his goodbye.

"Goodbye Ai-chaaaan!" Nagisa calls waving excitedly, Nitori’s steps falter when he hears it but keeps going without looking back.

"Drop the -chan." Rin croaks out and Haru snorts.

"RinRin is that kind of man~" He sing-songs and Kou’s right eyebrow lifts.

"A man with anger management issues?" Mikoshiba contributes.

Haru snorts again and has to turn towards Makoto so the rest won’t see his open smile.

"Mikoshiba-senpai seems to be right." Rei comments, re-arranging his glasses.

Nagisa laughs and it annoys Kou - they’re talking about his beloved brother after all.

"I didn’t mean that, silly Rei-chan!"

"Then what do you mean?" This time Kou is the one asking.

"I mean," He starts and for some reason Rin feels like Nagisa is going to reveal some obscure secret. "he is  _that_  kind of man.”

Rin facepalms.

"Use your words." Rei instructs him.

"Ah!" And everyone turn to look at Makoto who smiles nervously at them. "I’m sorry. I think you were talking to Nagisa."

Haruka is heavily watching Makoto and Rin  _knows_  they had some sort of telepathic talk, he’s not sure if it actually has something to do with him though. For all he cares Haru could be dirty talking to Makoto with his eyes right now. And that’s a thought right there.

"What do you mean, Nagisa-san?" Kou insists, hands on her hips.

Nagisa spares one last glance at Makoto before looking at her. “Just that. Rin is too jealous of Ai-chan.” He finishes with a big smile.

"Excuse me?" Rin is rightfully offended.

Kou opens her mouth but closes it and thinks about it some more. “I actually agree with you.”

"Yeah, me too." Mikoshiba interjects.

Haruka nods his agreement too.

And what is this shit?! Is everyone against him or what?!

"I am NOT—-"

"You scared that older guy Nitori was dating, right?" Mikoshiba interrupts him and he goes red because Kou didn’t know anything about it and now she’s looking at him with that glow in her eyes that means she thinks her brother is adorable. As if.

"He can’t stand Nagisa-san calling him Ai-chan either." Rei adds.

Kou brings her hand to her chin and nods to herself. “It looks like Nagisa is right then.”

"What the—?!" He cuts himself off, too embarrassed to actually say something coherent. "You’re the worst." He splutters and walks away.

No, he can’t handle everyone against him. Not on this topic. Fuck Nagisa, fuck Haru.

Fuck his jealousy.

*

Nitori flinches when Rin slams the door shut, jumping from the desk chair.

"Sorry."

"It’s okay, Matsuoka-senpai." And he goes back to his text book. It truly looks like Nitori has a lot of homework so Rin nods once, acknowledging him and then sits on his bed.

An awkward silence stretches between them, the sound of pages being turned seems too loud.

Rin bites his lips, trying to find something to say. He’s usually fine with silence but this feels too uncomfortable. And he notices that normally Ai would start conversation with him and not the other way around. He tiredly sighs scratching the back of his neck while Nitori looks really busy taking notes.

"I  _am_  sorry.” He blurts unable to keep hearing the silence.

Nitori looks at him and then puts a cute smile on his face. “It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting you back so soon, that’s all.”

"No." He shakes his head getting up. Suddenly his body feels like it can’t stay still. "I mean, about the other day." And a light flush decorates his cheeks.

"Oh." Nitori turns around completely now, facing Rin. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out of it, so he sighs and smiles weakly. "It’s just that I still don’t understand why."

"Huh?" Nitori giggles at that utterly confused face Rin does - because thankfully they’re at this stage where Rin has stopped being such a jerk and Ai can be more open about… well, about everything.

"I mean, why were you so… uh… upset? About me and Aito." Yes, Rin might have stopped being a jerk but still, Nitori appreciates his physical integrity a bit too much to outright go and say Rin was jealous.

All Rin hears is  _me and Aito_  and it feels like someone has just slapped him. "So you two are dating?" He forces himself to ask and looks down, he can’t stand the idea of watching Ai’s face lighten like it did when he was talking to that guy. The reply he gets is nothing else than Nitori laughing almost hysterically at him. Rin can’t take it. "What’s so funny?!" He yells, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Oh, no, no, I’m not laughing at you, senpai!" Nitori explains between bursts of laughter that yet don’t die down. Rin growls, impatient and wanting a better explanation. "It’s just that… Well, it’s funny." The boy shrugs.

Rin narrows his eyes. “What is it?”

"Well—"

"Besides, how can you laugh when you’re so obviously mad at me for ruining your date?"

"I’m not mad at you." He answers vehemently.

"You’ve been acting different since that day." Rin slumps back onto the bed, body aching with the need to reach and… and… and  _do something_.

Nitori frowns, like he’s thinking about his behavior these past few days. “I have, haven’t I?” He says more to himself that anything. “I’m not mad. I’m not upset. I’m sorry if it looked like that.” Rin arches an eyebrow commanding him silently to keep talking so he does. “You basically told my brother we’re together, I’m never going to see the end of it. He keeps texting me about using protection and dear God, he sends me links to things I can use as 'inspiration'!” As he goes on his cheeks start to burn hot. Rin is gaping like a fish out of the water - like a shark out of the water? “Aito even told our mom!” He cries out. “She’s been calling me non-stop and ordering me to bring you over. She says—” He cuts himself off and clamps his mouth shut.

Rin can’t process all of this.

"Brot— Did you say  _your brother_?” Nitori nods vigorously, hands playing with a pen. “I told your brother you belong to me.” Rin squeaks embarrassed and looks away. “Holy fucking shit.” He mumbles and buries his head in his hands, red bangs of hair falling all over.

"Yeah."

"I am so so sorry, Ai. I thought…" He can’t shut up now. "Oh fuck, what did I think? I mean, it never crossed my mind and you two have the same eye color! But I just… I don’t know, man, I thought you were going out with him in a date and I simply… I couldn’t stand it. I’m so sorry."

"I’m not mad, Matsuoka-senpai." His voice comes in a soft whisper and Rin looks up. Nitori’s face is a really nice shade of pink but the beautiful smile is what draws Rin in. "I’m not mad or upset about your being jealous."

 _Jealous_.

Rin feels all his limbs turn to jell-o.

That’s it. Nagisa was right, he is  _that_  kind of man.

He must put a weird face because Nitori is scrambling to his feet, apologies written all over his face.

"Ah! No, not jeal— Not that I meant it as if you— Matsuoka-senpai is not—" He stammers, moving his arms in front of himself in denial.

What is he denying though, Rin doesn’t know. However, he’s less interested in that when it’s been brought to his attention that  _everyone_  knows he was fucking jealous - even Ai. And this seems a good moment as any other to think about how he has been calling him  _his Ai_  mentally, too.

"Matsuoka-senpai, are you okay?"

Rin feels his face completely hot, too embarrassed and his body keeps aching and screaming at him to just stand up and  _do something_. But what?

"I’m fine." It’s so low that Nitori looks like he hasn’t heard him properly but doesn’t comment on it. He swallows against the lump in his throat and tries again. "I’m fine." Nitori nods but doesn’t look convinced. "Let me ask you why you two started meeting so much lately." Rin has resorted to speak in mumbles, unable to calm his heart and unable to make his blush go away.

"He got an offer for a great job in Tokyo, we were just hanging out before he had to go. I’m sorry it made you uncomfortable, senpai."

"Uncomfortable is not the word I would use." He aims for a soft laugh but it comes out as a broken groan instead.

"I don’t want to do things that make you unhappy. Like when Hazuki-kun called me Ai-chan." Rin probably won’t ever stop blushing if this talk doesn’t stop. "I should have told you I was meeting my brother, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would be interested."

Rin frowns instinctively. He had no idea Ai has an older brother, why?

 _Oh_.

He never asked. That’s why. He never asks about Ai’s personal affairs, he just simply lets the kid talk about everything else but never took his head out of his ass and  _asked_.

"How do you put up with me, Ai?" It really is a mystery. Nitori shakes his head and smiles so sweetly, so bright that his heart skips a beat. "How do you put up with me being a jealous dick?"

"Ah, no! Senpai is not… hmm… that."

"I kinda am." He confesses, smiling too now.

"Even if you are," He starts, tilting his head to the side, eyes dreamy and half-lidded. "I like you just how you are." Nitori seems to not notice what he just said, Rin did notice though. "I don’t mind senpai being jealous, I like it when he pays attention to me." He finishes.

Two seconds pass by before Nitori realizes what he just said. His eyes go impossibly wide and his cheeks turn impossibly red. It’s a nice sight if Rin’s being honest.

"Waah, no— I mean—"

Rin laughs, tender and good-naturedly. ”Hush. Come here.” He reaches out a hand and Nitori takes it timidly and lets himself be dragged until he’s sitting on Rin’s lap. “I like you too, Ai.”

"Really?" He sounds so hopeful and his smile is so pure and Rin finally understands that urge to do something.

"Really." Rin seals the confession with a silky kiss. "You have my undivided attention now."


End file.
